Gol
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Mi primer Song-fic creado por ¡mi!. Es sobre el día en el que el equipo gana el mundial. Espero que les guste Cancion: Gol


María: Este es un Song-fic que he creado

Mike: ¿que haces tan seria? Es tu primer song-fic

María: ES MI PRIMER SONG-FIC! -salen chispas a su alrededor- VIVA! PRIMER SONG-FIC!

Mike: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece

* * *

><p>-PORFIN ES EL DIA! -dice Endo- Hoy vamos a ganarle a Rococo ¿Estan conmigo?<p>

-HAI!

-Vamos allá -Todos entran al campo

_Miro para el cielo_

_me mira la gente_

_para ellos yo soy diferente_

_los gritos revotan_

_._

_las luces de frente_

_la pelota me grita_

_te toca las piernas_

_me ruegan que no_

_ pero el alma me ruega que si"la vida es así"_

.

-Estoy cansado, ¿podremos hacerlo? -dice Hiroto- tienen muy buena defensa

-Perder no esta en mis planes Hiroto -dice Kido- Y creo que tampoco en los de Endo

-Tienes razón

.

_y si voy a morir_

_ morire de primero_

_sabiendo que soy un guerrero_

_mis padres me dieron la raza y la vida_

_que pasa no pienso perder en mi casa_

_._

-CHICOS! VAMOS! -grita Endo

.

_yo corro adelante el cronometro corre de 90 a 0_

_no importa yo se lo quiero_

_persigo el balon con las manos en el corazon_

_asustado me mira el portero_

_mis manos a sol_

_ y en mis pies un impacto sertero_

.

-El cronometro sigue corriendo! ¡¿QUIEN GANARA EL CONGO O INAZUMA JAPON? -dice el comentarista- FUBUKY SE ESTA HACERCANDO A LA PORTERIA Y...

.

_sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo_

_sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo_

_subele a la musica __que llega la fiesta_

_se pone caliente la casa esta llena de gente_

_sigue bailando en el aire se siente el ambiente_

_lleva las manos al sol con el alma grita gol_

.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ENDO TENEMOS UN GOL! -grita Goenji. Endo levanta la mano y grita...

.

_sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo_

_sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo_

_an du tua no es mi culpa que yo juegue mas_

_four five fix no es mi culpa mami haci naci_

_and fain tua no te miento yo no se perder_

_fo kiu men siempre gano ya me aconstumbre_

_._

_an du tua no es mi culpa que yo juegue_

_ mas_ _four five fix no es mi culpa mami haci naci_

_and fain tua no te miento yo no se perder_

_fo kiu men siempre gano ya me aconstumbre_

_._

_sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo_

_sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo_

_sube la mano y grita_

_._

_miro para el cielo_

_me mira la gente_

_para ellos yo soy diferente_

_los gritos revotan_

_._

_las luces de frente_

_la pelota me grita_

_te toca las piernas_

_me ruegan que no_

_ pero el alma me ruega que si"la vida es asi"_

_._

-Todos me aclaman -dice Goenji- creo que es mi turno de anotar

-GOENJI!

.

_y si voy a mori__r_

_ morire de primero_

_sabiendo que soy un guerrero_

_mis padres me dieron la raza y la vida_

_que pasa no pienso perder en mi casa_

.

-Puedo hacerlo! Yuuka confia en mi -dice Goenji- Gracias papá por dejarme venir

.

_yo corro adelante el cronometro corre de 90 a 0_

_no importa yo se lo quiero_

_yo quiero ganar y a la gente poner a gritar yeah_

_yo quiero ganar y a la gente poner a gritar_

.

-¡Yuuka esto es para ti! ¡JETSTREAM! -y Goenji, Endo y Toramaru hacen...

.

_sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo_

_an du tua no es mi culpa que yo juegue mas_

_four five six no es mi culpa mami haci naci_

.

-EL INAZUMA JAPON GANA!

.

_sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo_

_and fain tua no te miento_

_ yo no se perder_

_fo kiu men siempre gano ya me aconstumbre_

.

-ENDO!

-GANAMOS! -dice Endo y todos van a a abrazarle

.

_an du tua no es mi culpa que yo juegue mas_

_four five fix no es mi culpa mami haci naci_

_and fain tua no te miento__ yo no se perder_

_fo kiu men siempre gano ya me aconstumbre_

_._

_-_BIEN HECHO ENDO! -dice Aki dandole un beso

-O/O A-aki -Endo le devuelve el beso ante la mirada atonita de los presentes

* * *

><p>María: SUBE LA MANO Y GRITA GOL ooo ooo ooo<p>

Mike: ooo ooo

María: SUBE LA MANO Y GRITA GOOOL

Mike: este es el primer song-fic que veo que no me hace llorar

María: cuando se esta deprimido se tiene que hacer algo que nos anime ¿no?

Andreína: ¿y porque cantan ahora?

María: la palabra gol en inglés es objetivo. Y mi objetivo en la vida es que Aki y Endo terminen juntos ^^

Mike: Bien pensado

Andreína: Muy bien hecho ^^

María: YEAH! Esta cancion la voy a poner en el otro fic el de Arreglando Inazuma eleven Go cantada por...

Mike: ¡MI!

María: y otra persona (tiene que ser un chico ¬¬ así que no soy yo) ¿Quien será? Pues no lo se, aun no lo he pensado ^^U

Mike: pedimos reviews

María: primer song-fic SEAN BUENOS!

Mike: SUBE LA MANO Y GRITA!

María: SAYO! ^^


End file.
